


蓝鸟

by RoughSoup



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoup/pseuds/RoughSoup
Summary: 小朋友，你准备好做大人了吗？





	蓝鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 小朋友，你准备好做大人了吗？

**01**

起因是赵磊捡了串钥匙。

薄薄一片铜黄色，齿槽间的每道缝隙都被抚熨过，边缘平滑圆润，整个匙面反射出柔软朦胧的光泽，并不怎么起眼，旁边随晃动而咣当作响的钥匙圈也乏善可陈，塑料材质，看不出造型。

焉栩嘉扬起下巴颌，嘴唇紧紧抿着，掌心向上接过男人手中的钥匙，一副矜傲不领情的姿态，“干嘛，你怎么不交到警察叔叔那儿？”

这当然不是赵磊第一次捡东西回家，上个月他捡了张船票，出发时间在三日后。他和焉栩嘉扫荡过通往东南西北的路却败兴而归，直到焉栩嘉把船票夹到书桌玻璃下叹了口气，赵磊这才如梦方醒：他们活在内陆，哪里会有船呢。

他眼睛弯起来，“我猜你喜欢。”难得露出点狡黠，也称不上讨好，只是纯粹认定这串不属于他与他的钥匙会带给小爱人某种快乐。

钥匙在焉栩嘉手掌里打了个转，被高高抛起再接住，“我才不喜欢。”

话音刚落楼顶“咣当”一下，伴随慌乱脚步声的是玻璃碎裂的脆响，小孩哇哇大哭起来，不知哪家把窗户大力撞开，冲天空撒气，“吵个鸡巴！”

赵磊却像只听到焉栩嘉口是心非的小话儿，对周遭嘈杂充耳不闻，他伸手揉揉焉栩嘉的头顶，“那就不喜欢吧，”温和道，“反正是你的了。”

小镇破得不能再破，算是城市化进程的牺牲品，城市的建造者偷了本该注入小镇的灵魂，去换了他们认为更有意义的东西，劳力士，Jimmy Choo，和任天堂游戏机。大马路只铺了半截沥青，足足有六车道宽，中间滑稽地预留了两条绿化带，野生出绽着粉花的杂草。烂尾楼直冲云霄，上半段裸露钢筋混凝土，下面几层被人们征用，俨然贫民窟折叠成塔。

毋庸置疑，小镇是怪奇的，奇比怪多一点，就算马可波罗途径这里，也会一五一十报告给忽必烈汗，鞑靼皇帝必要听得津津有味。

“电视里都是骗人的。”——起初赵磊以为焉栩嘉会这样评价，这地界儿可跟“岁月静好”、“民风淳朴”八竿子打不着。不过茶庄少爷终归是多见了些市面，焉栩嘉叼根吃尽了的棒棒糖棍儿，大大咧咧跟在赵磊屁股后面进屋，鞋一蹬爬上窄小的单人床。

嘴里含糊不清，他宣告主权，“我睡这儿。”简直活体版“Veni Vidi Vici”。

这样一座小镇，钥匙自然是个稀罕玩意儿，就连一楼疑神疑鬼的阿婆也不过种了荆棘刺在院子里，换句话说，这荒芜地实在没啥值得用锁来保护的东西。但从来“保护”也并非锁匙的唯一功能，若是这锁落在赵磊手里，他大概率会把焉栩嘉锁起来，管他身后洪水滔天。

“你明天陪我去找门。”焉栩嘉擅自宣布。

他拇指上的茧在钥匙边缘摩梭，以几乎目不可视的频速极缓慢、极缓慢地滑动，他分明是很珍视赵磊捡来的“宝贝”，轻柔得像抚摸一块水豆腐，又像在抚摸赵磊身上某处膨大的海绵体，那顶端吐着水的源头。

这自然而然被赵磊解读为性挑逗，他握了焉栩嘉攥着钥匙的手，欺身上前，膝盖顶开男孩的两条大腿，被他绵软的腿肉嗦得汗毛都立起来。

焉栩嘉对他突如其来的亢奋习以为常，他发现老人家说的“温饱思淫欲”并不适用于他俩，赵磊重欲，常常和他从天亮做到天黑，强行跳过数顿饭食。直做到焉栩嘉虚软着下身，后穴根本合不住，一滩烂泥般被男人拖着走，拖到房间随便哪个角落停下。紧接着赵磊会伏跪下来，含着一口温水用舌头度给焉栩嘉，再用同一根舌头逗弄他下面那张嘴，重新勃起的肉刃又顶进来。

容器一般，焉栩嘉总是盛满了赵磊的体液，黏糊糊热乎乎，一步晃三响。他餍足到连胃都觉得饱，恍惚以为自己在修道辟谷，赵磊是他的道。

他着了赵磊的道。

**02**

说是次日找门，实际上赵磊请了三天事假，前面两天半都用来干焉栩嘉。两人下身交缠，几乎就没离开过对方，焉栩嘉相比普通男孩多几分肉感的屁股被情欲熏得通红，两团肉垫子“啪啪啪”地撞击在赵磊小腹，又被赵磊裹入手中大力揉搓，搓到发烫。

临出门已经是第三日的下午了，焉栩嘉累得目光痴騃，他没手没脚，布娃娃一样任男人给他把尿，再抱着他洗漱更衣。

他们走过机油汇成的河，男人和女人跪坐在河边，深嗅着机油散发的浓郁气味。一对兄弟莫名其妙地打斗起来，瘦弱的那个滚落下去，河水霎时变得湍急，像是就在等这么个时刻。灰黑色的浆液卷胁孩童往下游直直冲去，兄弟中的另一个傻傻望着早已化为乌有的人影，两个黑洞闭合，另外两个黑洞张开，再次沉沦在机油味中。

下游立着群乌鸦，眼球里闪烁绿莹莹的光。它们歪着头看孩童被河流冲过来，再“唰——”地齐齐转头，看向他沉没的远处。

焉栩嘉被黑压压的鸟群吸引了，他学乌鸦叫，“嘎——嘎——”，尾音转着弯儿。鸟群也不讲究，贼热情地回应他的蹩脚鸟语，“嘎——嘎——嘎——”，此起彼伏。老半天才发觉不是味儿，几只乌鸦领头起飞，不过几秒，整个鸟群都呼扇着风直冲苍穹。

鸟群掠过头顶，赵磊揽住焉栩嘉的肩膀，手指并拢顺势抬高他的侧颊，示意男孩：凌冽的黑风暴中，夹杂一丝纯白。那白鸟太过少数派，被缩隘成比实物还要小许多的圆点，若不是特意去看，怕是会湮灭在无尽延申的墨色中。

“白乌鸦。”焉栩嘉喃喃道。

“白乌鸦。”赵磊佐证道。

好在与预期相差无几，挂着锁的门并不难找。两个街区外，一栋比他们住的大厦还要高出几层的写字楼，管理员办公室房门紧锁。太阳仍高悬着。

焉栩嘉这才精神起来，手伸到赵磊裤兜去摸钥匙，顺便摸了把赵磊胯下的二两肉。那根该死的玩意儿不知为何又他妈是硬的，吓得焉栩嘉烫手山芋一样弹开老远。

同样弹开的还有门里封沉已久的尘埃，木门吱吱呀呀叫着划过四分之一个圆，对角线上的矮窗渐渐显露出来。灰尘几乎静止在半空，夕阳便射进几道光路，丁达尔效应映得满屋尘土都亮堂堂。

房间正中是一台三角钢琴，琴盖没合，黑白琴键均染了尘色。琴凳上放了个古旧的破木头箱子，铆钉镶边，两侧有圆圆的铜制把手。

赵磊脱了开衫，揉成一团递给焉栩嘉，示意他掩住口鼻，然后将人护在身后，小心翼翼走进房间。他试探着按下琴键，想来是被闲置了太久，琴键按下便不再弹起，并没发出任何声响。焉栩嘉学着他的样子也按了一下，室内依旧静谧无声。

“这琴该擦了。”焉栩嘉闷闷地说。

赵磊“嗯”了声，他看房间里空空荡荡，却摆着这么两件物什，心底有种说不出的诡异。可硬要追究，这小镇又有什么是合乎逻辑的呢？包括他赵磊和焉栩嘉，都不是能用常理解释的存在。

他这么想着，弯下腰朝木头箱子吹了口气，正面靠上的部分露出个卡扣。赵磊手指捏住那机关，往里轻轻一挤，“咔”地一声脆响，箱子开了。“小心——”他下意识将探头探脑的焉栩嘉拽到身侧，焉栩嘉头发太长了，发尾扫到他的眼角，刺刺痒痒像他的人一样。

赵磊虚着眼睛的半秒钟里，焉栩嘉早就眼尖地看清箱子里的东西：信件，邮包，老式录影带。信件按照信封的尺寸大小，用麻绳仔细扎成几摞，邮包被牛皮纸紧实地密封起来，有些纸包似乎经过风雨冲刷，皱巴巴地变成深褐色，而录影带，许是因为颠簸，从封套散落到箱子四角。

一箱未寄达的邮件。

“哎，我们这样私拆信件是不是不好啊？”焉栩嘉把赵磊的开衫铺到地上，一屁股坐下。

他嘴上这么问，手上拆邮包的动作却快得飞起，赵磊笑笑，一副无所谓的样子，“咱们不是有钥匙吗。”

焉栩嘉掏出一沓纸，他见纸上画着人像，忽然冲赵磊乐了，“瞧，小人画儿！”从第一张翻阅到最后一张，纵是他这样的外行也很快意识到，这些画应是出自多人之手，风格和笔法的差异太大，厚涂装饰画，卡通小人，不同灰度的黑白速写无章法地混在一起。

他满头问号，又翻回第一张格漫，画中男孩赤足立于沙滩，海浪裙摆般拂触过他的脚趾。他背脊迸射出白羽，似乎下一刻便要生出对翅膀，载他飞离这湿咸却缱绻的深蓝色。

“赵磊，我怎么觉得……”焉栩嘉迟疑地开口，“这画上的人……像你啊？”

赵磊没有回答，只怔怔看着手上刚拆开的信。

“赵磊？”焉栩嘉揪着眉毛瞪他。

赵磊深吸一口气，将信纸递给焉栩嘉，男孩疑惑地接过来，轻声念道：“栩嘉，展信悦——”

**03**

“我晕，这什么啊？”焉栩嘉如惊弓之鸟，他赶忙翻到结尾处，落款竟是“赵磊”，“你寄的信？”

赵磊否认，眉头也是皱的，“不是。”

“确定吗？你是不是忘了啊？”焉栩嘉从箱子里拣出赵磊拆开的信封，那上面的收件人和寄件人确实是他俩的名字，但地址却从没见过，他顺势又抽了一叠信出来。

“不是咱俩，”松了口气，“害，真有缘分！这是几亿分之一的几率啊？赵磊，咱俩真是——”可玩笑话只说到一半，笑容便僵在脸上。

他手里的信封，不是“赵磊”寄给“焉栩嘉”，就是“焉栩嘉”寄给“赵磊”，地址和字迹不尽相同。

“我去——？！”这可把焉栩嘉吓坏了，他猛地甩开信件，厚厚一叠摔进旧木箱里，灰尘应声而起，直往两人呼吸道里灌，焉栩嘉又“咳咳”地咳嗽起来。赵磊忙贴近他，T恤下摆撩起到胸口，裹在手掌外面，虚虚罩住焉栩嘉的口鼻。

焉栩嘉喘着气，扑倒在赵磊身上，他伸手想抓点什么，只抓到男人裸露在外面的小腹肌肉。他一碰到赵磊的皮肤，便条件反射地夹紧了腿，赵磊成功把自己的性瘾传染给他，害他的身体记忆里全是跟这人天雷勾地火的床笫碎片……

他陡然意识到自己的失态，手忙脚乱把赵磊推开，耳朵冒着烟，“你，你想憋死我！”

赵磊愣了一下，笑着讨好他的小爱人，“怎么可能？”他亲亲眼前红到透明的脸颊，焉栩嘉皮肤下的毛细血管烧灼着，几乎烫破他的舌尖，“我舍不得的，焉焉。”

含羞带臊的小插曲驱除了八公草木，焉栩嘉定定神，压住古怪情绪，仍是将手伸向木头箱子。赵磊快他一步，“我来。”他随便拈了一封信出来，和焉栩嘉交换了一下眼神，沿着背面粘胶的缝隙，小心将信纸取出。

严谨来说那并不是一张信纸，而是某本儿童画册上撕下的一页。

白色高塔望不到顶，顶上垂下根老长的辫子，辫子和草叶被风吹着，吹向东方。书页空白处写了句话，被不知是什么的水渍晕染开来，只剩一个单词“whatever”依稀可见。

“莴苣公主啊，”焉栩嘉说，他把下巴颌枕在赵磊手臂上，眯着眼瞅那行字，“whatever……随便吧，去他妈的——是这意思吗？”

赵磊“噗”地笑出声，“谁会在童话书上写‘去他妈的’啊？”

焉栩嘉不乐意了，“是我我就这么写！去他妈的，去他妈的，去他妈的！”

赵磊笑着摇头，他并不反驳，只将书页叠好塞回信封，又拿了新的出来。

这次是真正的信了，看措辞像是忏悔，或是自白，写信人是位神父，请求上帝宽恕他爱上堕天使的罪过。他像是因理智与信仰而痛苦，又像是被爱欲烧出狂喜，一下子悲切一下子欢愉，字里行间数次转换立场，行文毫无逻辑，读到最后他的堕落竟显得理直气壮起来。

“赵磊……”焉栩嘉轻声喊他。他刚拆开的邮包里满是墨臭，再生纸装订成册的卷宗又潮又硬，他屏气草草翻了几页便嫌弃地丢到一边，而赵磊似乎迷失在那封以他为名的信中，灵魂离开肉体，亦离开身边的焉栩嘉。

“嗯，”赵磊安抚地亲吻了一下焉栩嘉的发旋，“我在呢，累了吗？”

与其说是累，不如说是信息爆炸。焉栩嘉还在为这箱邮件满腹疑虑时，赵磊却已安然接受了这种设定，仿佛那些来自世界各处的焉栩嘉和赵磊被汇集到一处相当合理，而机缘巧合，这些通讯记录又被另一对赵磊和焉栩嘉得到。

焉栩嘉犹豫了会，终究还是软绵绵地向赵磊示弱，“我有点怕。”

赵磊正在拆新的包裹，牛皮纸袋里哗啦哗啦响，怕是装了不少小零碎儿，他手腕一抖，一个断腿的小锡兵掉出来，倒没什么特别。赵磊在手里颠了颠，“嗯，那我们回去吧。”他回道。

男人没来得及看纸袋里还有什么，但或许小锡兵挚爱的芭蕾舞娘就在其中，于是他将小锡兵重新放回包裹里，这才丢进木头箱子。他拍拍手，从地上站起来，小腿早蹲得发麻。

“一会儿想吃什么？”回程走到一半，他这样问他。自然得像他们窝在床上，刚经历过一场肉搏酣战，男人抱着男孩，舔他后颈的汗水，随便扯出一个话题。谁都知道这话题没有任何意义，焉栩嘉根本不消决定吃什么，便又会被赵磊拆吃腹中。

焉栩嘉没出声，脚步逐渐放慢。赵磊便跟着停下来，不问缘由，耐心陪他伫立在从未通电的路灯下。路灯杆上喷满大块涂鸦，红的绿的油彩缝隙里，有人匪夷所思地版聊起来。

“我们走吧。”

“我们不能。”

“为什么不能走？”

“在等人。”

“等谁？”

“等待戈多。”

焉栩嘉像是下了很大的决心，他不自觉地掐住赵磊虎口处薄薄的一层死皮，“我想把箱子带回去。”他没等赵磊回答，自顾自地解释着，“我不知道，我就觉得那是我们的，有个声音，不是，也不是声音，就一种感觉告诉我，那是我们的，就是给我们的……”

“老天，别跟我提戈多。”

“那咱们干点什么？”

“先等一下，看看他怎么说。”

“谁？”

“戈多。”

赵磊眼睛微微弯起来，他甚至连焉栩嘉此刻犹豫不决的样子都想操，男孩眼神飘忽不定，惶恐又探奇，活像只会被黄瓜吓到四脚朝天的猫。啊，四脚朝天最好，便宜必然是他赵磊占了去。

“这样吧，”男人掏出个钢镚儿，“Heads or tails?”

他边问边用拇指一弹，钢镚儿翻转着抛高，又稳稳落回赵磊手心里。五指张开，是个“1”。

“Head.”赵磊将钢镚儿递给焉栩嘉，“走，回去拿箱子。”

焉栩嘉把钢镚儿装进口袋，走了两步又问，“那要是tail呢？”

“那你得亲我一下才回去拿箱子。”赵磊答。

于是那只写满了两人名字的木头箱子被赵磊夹在左边腋下挎着，右手仍是拉着焉栩嘉，箱子边缘尖锐，无情地抵在肋骨上，刺痛感袭来，赵磊却不愿放开男孩。

焉栩嘉是真的困乏，他低着头，过长的刘海几乎垂到鼻梁上，赵磊怕他迷迷糊糊看不清路，低声唤他名字，“焉焉？你看，白乌鸦。”

焉栩嘉这才慢半拍地揉揉眼睛，透过刘海儿的缝隙向高处望，原来他们又遇到了来时的鸟。而白乌鸦在鸟群中瑟缩，一侧翅膀上的毛快被拔光，露出底下令人作呕的藕粉色皮肤，一个个红肿的毛囊凸立着。

“好可怜，是不是被欺负了啊？”焉栩嘉心有不忍，撅着嘴问赵磊，好像男人有义务解救落魄的白鸟。谁知他话音刚落，白乌鸦又将头扭到后面，鸟喙梳理过另一侧翅膀，硬生生啄掉自己身上的白羽。它不可能是不痛的，它明明痛得发抖，动作却没有停下。

焉栩嘉沉默了，他视线躲开那只扑棱着翅膀的白鸟，拽着赵磊快步往前走。

余晖尚未散尽，东边却升起月亮，幽幽荧光流淌在柏油路上。日月同辉，糅杂出一种莫测无常的迷幻特效。焉栩嘉被赵磊牵着手，踩着赵磊脚上的影子，从太阳出发，终会抵达月亮。

“赵磊，你我这样的人，”焉栩嘉忽然说，“就不该活。”

“胡说八道。”赵磊轻轻地笑。

“谁都该活，就算是像你我这样的人。”

**04 **

赵磊花了很多天去想，什么样的人该活，又该由谁来决定什么样的人不该活。最后他很是有些挫败地意识到，他没有答案。当初他掷地有声地告诉焉栩嘉，“谁都该活，就算是像你我这样的人”， 现在想来 这句话未免太过武断。

他下班回家的时候还在想这事儿，而“思考跟焉栩嘉有关的问题”本身，就是他的性唤醒模式。活在不确定的世界里令人不安，赵磊无依无靠，宛如河堤随时会被风吹倒的辣蓼草，而尚有一个地方是他未曾仔细搜寻过的，或许答案就藏在那里——藏在焉栩嘉的身体里。

门推开，焉栩嘉正坐在矮几旁打电话，手机开着免提，他答得心不在焉。

他用电脑玩塔防游戏，啃了两口的蛇果大剌剌搁在一旁，果肉接触空气的部分早被氧化成茶色。赵磊记得焉栩嘉说，蛇果跟蛇没什么关系，不过是英文名delicious fruit的音译。赵磊不信，他仍是觉得蛇果红成这德性，又带个蛇字，说不好真是伊甸园的智慧之果。而刚吃过果实的夏娃缓慢抬起眼皮，亮澄澄的眸子望向亚当，她尚不知智慧的代价，天真的认知里有什么东西刚刚萌发。

赵磊隐约听到被电流负载过的女声问钱够不够用，他的夏娃那一瞬又回归了玩世不恭的富家公子哥，“不够啊，焉夫人，你晓得现在笑气一罐多少钱……”女声猝然拔高，从普通话变成方言，语速既快又陡，似是被焉栩嘉精准激怒。

接收不到的信息便只能是噪声，赵磊听不懂那方言，也无意打探焉栩嘉的家事，他在屋内环视一周，只见信件包裹丢了满地，他便踩着那些发黄的纸包走到男孩身边坐下，在人耳垂处细细亲吻。

焉栩嘉扬眉瞧他，微歪着头，他操纵的英雄停驻在敌军塔下，一列小兵机械地移动过来，举刀正待砍人，焉栩嘉的英雄已然被塔炮击杀。屏幕变灰，他却对此浑然不觉，忽然抬起两手，一边儿一个把赵磊的耳朵捂住。

唇吻翕辟，话是无声，“别听，脏了你的耳朵。”

赵磊看不得他这样，扬手给他挂了电话，就着焉栩嘉向他张开手臂的姿势压下去，将人紧紧圈在身下，之后索吻。他吻得深重，逼焉栩嘉把嘴撑到最大，口水顺着嘴角成股地往外流，他将舌头探进去还不算完，还要把牙齿往里送，恨不得整个人钻进焉栩嘉的口腔里。

平地惊雷，又一场交媾就此发生。

“哎？哎……”焉栩嘉半推半就地敞开腿，却还记得质问赵磊，“你回来洗手了吗，就来搞我……”

赵磊用膝盖抵着他的臀缝颠动，勾起嘴角坏笑，“洗手是洗了，就是还没解手……”

“那你先去……嗯……赵、赵磊……”焉栩嘉被他磨得后穴发痒，早已习惯了吞食巨物的身体主动配合起身上人的动作。

“好，我就在你这里解手。”赵磊边说边扒焉栩嘉的裤子，男孩穿着宽橡皮筋的家居裤，赵磊一扯，大半个屁股蛋儿就露出来，里面竟没穿内裤。

赵磊当然知道焉栩嘉是偷懒，可他星点儿刺激都受不得，真空的男孩以迅雷不及掩耳之势燎烧了男人的戏服——作为社会人沉静稳重的戏服。他刻意压低声音，喉间无法克制地粗喘着，粗鄙脏话毫无预警地蹦出来，“噢？小尿壶还挺自觉，敞着屁眼等我尿呢？”

焉栩嘉被这话臊得小脸通红，他又羞又气地皱着鼻子，“赵磊！你、你起开！”

“反抗什么，啊？你反抗什么？”一只手足够赵磊钳制住他，另一只手轻松扯开自己的领带，他戏谑道，“哪次不是被我干得流了满地水，鸡巴都能被你泡皱了，你不就喜欢我干你？”

“别，我没，唔……没有！”焉栩嘉脸红得要滴血，却不自觉地想起自己被串在赵磊勃起后粗硕的阴茎上，像肉丸子串在削尖的竹签上，他脚不沾地，被赵磊抱到窗台上狠厉抽插……

方才扯下的领带从赵磊的脖子上转移到焉栩嘉的手腕上，赵磊绑得并不紧，焉栩嘉拢着两臂搁在胸前，赵磊嫌这姿势挡了奶头，索性给他两手推举过头顶，上衣往上一掀，连胳膊带脸都给罩在衣服里。

焉栩嘉的奶头早被吮得过分大了些，此刻正明晃晃张着顶端的小孔招摇过市，究竟是樱桃还是茱萸更适合形容那两颗小东西？又或许根本不需要用什么辞藻来形容，只要想到焉栩嘉的奶头是被他用牙齿用舌头用手指折磨成这样，赵磊就兴奋得想要发狂。

这具不住流淌时间的肉体之上，高悬着上帝的白昼永无止尽，而赵磊是每一个孤独的瞬息里，焉栩嘉避无可避的宿命——那个答案近在眼前了！

多奇妙啊，性爱最简单也最复杂，简单到连雄性果蝇都懂靠射精获得性快感，复杂到赵磊近乎活在男孩被狠狠贯穿时叹出的一团呵气中，摸索出人生所有答案的问题和问题的答案。那是一道桥，赵磊抚摸过砖缝中的青苔便可感知历史余韵，也是一座岛，赵磊泅泳于疾苦人间遥望便陡生出新的力量。

他凝视焉栩嘉被盖在上衣下的脸：嘴张开着，布料凹陷出一个浅浅的椭圆形，微湿的气口是焉栩嘉还在呼吸的凭据，他鲜活又脆弱，自愿将命关交付予男人之手。说不清究竟是谁在纵容谁，谁在推着这段罗曼史向更为扭曲的方向畸变，又或者他与他本来就该这样。

“对，就是这样，我们本就该这样！”

赵磊咬着后槽牙，用脚把焉栩嘉的裤子完全扒下去，隔着一层西裤料子，膝盖快速顶弄，“焉栩嘉，你知道吗？我早就想这样绑着你了，我买了手铐，就在抽屉里，你发现了吧，你发现了吧！”

焉栩嘉的囊袋随颠簸而晃动，啪——啪——啪——地如浪潮拍打在海滩上，他被蒙着脸，看不到赵磊脖子上暴跳的青筋，只看得到屋内昏黄的灯光，晕出一圈圈发亮的同心圆，圆心是赵磊。他深呼吸再吐出，衣服越来越多地凹进他的口腔，他分泌出大量口水，浸透了棉质衣料，不用想也知道胯间同样湿得一塌糊涂。

赵磊今天似乎没有提枪上阵的想法，一边用膝盖捣他，一边狂热地描述他幻想中的Plan B，“最好让你哪儿都去不了，吃喝拉撒都拷在床上，七点你含着我的鸡巴醒过来，七点半你求我让你解手，我就操你下面的小屁眼，操到你失禁尿在床上，八点我们躺在你的尿里吃早饭……”他精确到一天24小时里每半小时的安排，仿佛已经排演过无数次。

该由谁来决定让谁活着？由赵磊来决定焉栩嘉的，由焉栩嘉来决定赵磊的。

“赵磊，嗯……赵磊……”焉栩嘉的声音瓮在衣服下面，“你永远不需要，唔轻、轻点……不需要Plan B……”

脑中“嗡——”地一声，赵磊如蒙大赦。隐秘肮脏的幻想被小爱人连本带利双手奉上，作为回馈，男人自是卯足了劲儿地欺负他。

焉栩嘉被揉烂了捅坏了，两腿夹着赵磊腰侧的腱子肉打抖，尿液淅淅沥沥漏在邮包上。而那些相同的名字被洇湿，消融成无法分辨的重重水影，像信件真正的主人一样不知所踪，从虚无处来，往虚无处去。

**05**

男孩被男人圈在怀里，视线所及不过云海，以及隐于其中的月亮。赵磊啄吻他小小的耳垂，上面细幼的绒毛因他呼出的湿气而伏倒，如水岸旁一片摇曳的芦苇草。

焉栩嘉眯着眼睛，像是感官极为舒服，又像是魂灵被贤者时间抽空，他任赵磊从嘴唇轻触变成舌尖舔舐，再得寸进尺地张开牙齿。

性，自由，和诗。

“在看什么？嗯？”不做爱时赵磊如海面风平浪静，他用气声轻缓问道。

焉栩嘉嘴角弯起来，“月亮。”他像是想起什么，“我昨天在高架桥下遇到个人，超帅的那种，手臂内侧，这里，”他比划着，“就纹了月亮。”

他当然是信口胡诌，赵磊宽容地笑了，焉栩嘉昨天一整天都被他扒光了困在床上，操到昏厥再操到清醒，哪里能看到什么纹着月亮的人。“哦？有你帅吗？”赵磊问。

焉栩嘉咯咯咯地笑，“那还差一点吧！”

这夜正是满月，云不过头纱一顶朦朦胧罩在上面，他顺着他的视线看出去，“那他纹的是圆月还是月牙儿？”

焉栩嘉眉心蹙起来，像是认真在回忆，“圆月。”

“那不就一个圆圈？你怎么知道是月亮。”

“我就是知道。”焉栩嘉转过身来，推开他几分，手掌抵着他胸口，正色道，“那是我的梦。”

赵磊便捉了他的手合起来，嘴唇再一次毫不客气地凑近，“那我呢？我在你的梦里吗？”他这么问，却根本没给他作答的时间，焉栩嘉又被夺去呼吸，被迫吞吐他的气息，小脸红殷殷，每一个扩张的毛孔都蒸腾出热浪。一汪滚烫的海，映着他的月亮。

更多更重的情潮席卷而来，焉栩嘉偷偷攥着赵磊的衣角，软声替自己辩解，“是月牙儿，是弯弯的月亮。”

唇齿相依间，窗外飘来突兀歌声，“我曾在遥远的地方，遥远的年代，与你拥抱，曾在一个落雨的黄昏，在雨中到达……”

“三，二，一。”焉栩嘉兀自倒数。

果真下一秒那户一贯暴躁的人家推开窗户，“谁他妈放歌！二半夜不睡觉？！”他推倒了多米诺骨牌的第一块，一时间四面八方均传来住户的谩骂。

焉栩嘉憋得辛苦，索性捧腹大笑起来。

赵磊笑吟吟地注视他，待他笑了个饱，才用食指点着他的鼻尖，“你又做了什么好事？”

男孩捂着自己笑疼的肚子，“邮包里有好些黑胶唱片，我前几天拆开的，这年头谁还用唱片机啊，我正打算装回去呢，偏偏聋老头从楼下路过，抱了个唱片机！”

聋老头又聋又哑，自是用不到这东西，焉栩嘉却不管三七二十一，抱了那袋黑胶唱片下楼硬塞给他。

“刚才那是《雨中曲》。”焉栩嘉补充道。

三更半夜，一个聋子抱着唱片机放歌，这场面怎么想都诡谲大过喜感，但焉栩嘉摇头晃脑，很是洋洋自得。赵磊摇摇头，正待说什么，焉栩嘉又跳起来，“对了，还有更神奇的呢！”

他挣脱赵磊的怀抱，赤脚跑到电脑旁，一通捣鼓后打开视频播放窗口，最后抱着电脑回到赵磊身边，“别太害怕噢！”他就差在脑门子上写“满肚子坏水“几个大字。

视频没有声音，几秒黑屏过后，出现了两个男性裸体性交的画面，这对赵磊怎样都称不上陌生，他不明所以地看着这默片时代的GV，就在他伸手想按快进时，镜头扫到了雌伏在下的男人的脸。赵磊愣住了。

那是他的脸。

镜头一扫而过，不像是卖关子，更像是拍摄者的手误，接着视频又恢复了无声的活塞运动。赵磊按下暂停，凑近观察屏幕上的画面。

焉栩嘉推推他，“怎么了，吓傻啦？我第一次看也吓一跳，还以为是你下海了呢！不过怎么可能嘛，哈哈哈哈哈——”

“这个是你。”赵磊手指点住作为攻方的男人。

“啊？！”焉栩嘉不服气，“你怎么知道是我，才不是我，不能因为有你的脸就拉我也下水啊，你这是杀熟，不厚道！”

赵磊扭头瞄他，“你这里，”他伸手触摸焉栩嘉的侧颈，“有两颗并排的小痣。”

“真假的啊！”焉栩嘉哪里注意过自己侧颈的小痣，可明明照个镜子就能解决的问题，他非要赵磊用语言描述，“什么样的痣？”

“这样，“赵磊指尖在他皮肤上划过，“不会有错，你这两颗痣……很性感。”

——像被吸血鬼咬过的标记。

焉栩嘉好奇地凑近电脑，果然另一个男人的侧颈上有赵磊所说的痣，这让他浑身不自在起来，慌慌忙忙地把视频关掉，电脑“啪”地合上，嘴里碎碎念，“哎呀，怎么吃瓜吃到自己头上来了……”

赵磊调笑地觑他，又想到些别的什么，“焉焉，你其实想在上面吗？”

“不！不想！”焉栩嘉不知道他在打什么算盘，明哲保身，索性脖子一梗明确否认。

赵磊不说话，抿唇不住地笑，直笑得焉栩嘉生起气来，顺手抄起一个木偶人，挥舞着作势要打他，赵磊这才又把焉栩嘉抱住。他从容夺下“凶器”，见木偶左胸竟画了颗绛色的小小心脏，轻笑道，“你找到的？”

焉栩嘉轩轩甚得，“这是我的。”他问的和他答的根本是两码事，却又好像是一码事，山鸣谷应，心照不宣。

赵磊用腮帮子蹭他，他刚冒出点青色胡茬，直蹭得焉栩嘉缩着肩膀节节败退，可窝在人怀里姿势着实受限，他后仰到核心肌肉——如果他有的话——不能再负荷的幅度，终究还是被赵磊附身下来，脸贴着脸，紧密亲热个够。这个温柔又霸道的男人自己化了还不够，还要焉栩嘉也化掉，郑重地、缓慢地说：“真好，焉焉，好像在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。”

焉栩嘉不确定是否自己维持了同一个姿势太久而脑充血，幻视中金色曼陀罗在赵磊情重的瞳孔中闪烁，无止休的、充盈饱满的爱意险些使他晕眩。梦呓般呢喃，“你再说一遍，什么……时空，痴缠？”

“焉焉，你听好。”赵磊又笑了，他舔湿他的眼睫，让那两扇蝴蝶翅膀不得不颤栗着迎接他。

** 06 **

在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。

在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。

在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。

在每一个时空里，你我都痴缠在一起。


End file.
